Runaway
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Feeling abandoned and left out by his family John runs away from home. But is he as unloved as he thinks?Movie Universe
1. Chapter 1

Baby Mine

__

This is a AU fic, as Lucille is still alive never being involved in the accident. The ages of the boys are as followed:

Scott is 16  
John is 14  
Virgil is 12  
Gordon is 10  
and Alan is 8

_

* * *

Baby mine, don't you cry_

* * *

The young blonde boy searched around the crowds in hope that he would see either his parents or brothers amongst the large crowds that were all packed into the small gymnasium, he adjusted his small project in front of him as he saw the school judges heading for his display. 

The small display was of the solar system to a scale, "And now John Tracy's space project" The principle said as he read off the clipboard he was carrying, along with him were two judges and looked at the display in front of John.

_

* * *

Baby mine, dry your eyes

* * *

_

John had changed into his best suit, the normal one he wore for special occassions and for church on sundays. He had reminded his family about the science fair during breakfast that morning, or at least he tried to amongst the chaos that was his family.

Scott mentioned about a soccer match he had after school, while Virgil was staying back to practice his music. Gordon had swimming practice and Alan was going to be picked up by Lucille before going off shopping. Their father was going to be busy all day discussing plans with some important people, he was busy with his work as always.

* * *

_Rest your head close to my heart _

_

* * *

_

John sighed and once he had finished his breakfast, he secured his science project in his bag before walking the short distance to their school. He has talked to his mother the night before and she had promised that she would make it to his science fair.

The science fair was now over, John had come in first place again this year but the victory felt hollow. No one in his family had turned up including his mother. _She promised..._ He thought to himself as he slowly dismantled the project so he could reassemble it back in his room once home.  
_

* * *

Never to part, baby of mine

* * *

_

Entering their small home, he found it empty, dark and quiet. _Home alone again _John sighed as he closed and locked the door behind him before climbing the stairs to his room.

Once changed out of his suit and into some plain clothes, John had started reassembling the model and place it next to his models of the space shuttles or LEMs that he had made with using the basic diagrams from the space books that crowded his bookshelf.

On his desk, which was covered in text books or homework, lay a telescope that was in need of some finer repair after it had been knocked off its shelf when Virgil and Gordon had been in here looking for their ball, which ended up being in Scott's room after they had trashed his.

_

* * *

Little one when you play

* * *

_

Once he had finished reassembling the model and repaired his telescope, he folded his telescope neatly before putting it in his bag, got his gloves and a few other layers before going off down the stairs and out of the back door towards the meadow to his favourite spot.

At the top of the hill that formed the meadow, John could set up his telescope and stare at the stars for hours on end. With the house empty and knowing that his family wouldn't be back for hours either due to Scott's soccer game going into over time or Gordon's swimming practise went over its normal time, John felt alone and the only way to help him feel better was to watch and wait for the stars to come out on what was quickly becoming a crisp winter evening.

_

* * *

Don't you mind what you say

* * *

_

Lucille sighed as she juggled around the grocery bags until she was able to unlock the door to their house, behind her followed Scott, Virgil and Gordon. In Scott's arms was Alan, who had fallen asleep in the car, gently Scott lay Alan down on the couch before going to help his mom unload the car."Virgil can you check for messages while I unpack" She called to her second son as she unloaded the groceries with Scott and Gordon.

"Ok Mom!" Virgil called back and did as he was told.

"I'm going to go and change out of my clothes mom" Gordon said as he could smell the chlorine from the pool on his clothes.

"Ok Gordon, Scott and myself can unpack this until your father gets home" Lucille said with a smile as she unloaded the eggs carefully from the paperbag.

_

* * *

Let those eyes sparkle and shine

* * *

_

John refocused the telescope to face away from the view of the back of the house to the view of the evening sky above him. They don't miss me... He thought to himself with a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes before checking the adjustments on his telescope.

John refocused the telescope to face away from the view of the back of the house to the view of the evening sky above him. He thought to himself with a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes before checking the adjustments on his telescope._

* * *

Never a tear, baby of mine

* * *

_

Gordon walked into his room and changed out of his clothes and threw them into the basket that was placed near his door for his dirty laundry. Once he finished tucking his t-shirt in and threw a light jacket over it, Gordon headed back out but noticed that the door to John's room was slightly open.

"John?" He called as he slowly made his way to his older brother's room, moving the door open slightly more he peeked in to see if John was in his room but there was no sign of him.

John's room look as tidy as usual, his first prize science project laid complete on the bookshelf and his best suit was hanged up on its hook. John's school bag was laid out on the desk, books spilling out of it.

'Wonder where he is' Gordon thought before disappearing, closing the door behind him.

_

* * *

If they knew sweet little you

* * *

_

Moving position away from the hill, John held his telescope tightly in his hands as he walked along the fields being careful not to fall into a stray rabbit hole that covered the sides of the hill. He shivered as a cold wind blew across the hill, tugging at his light jacket he was wearing. The rest of his clothes and gloves were tucked into his bag that originally held his telescope.

Stopping and looking back at the house, he could see it growing misty, the house was only just in view with the one light shining from the back of the house. Sighing, John continued on with his journey unsure of his target only knowing that his family did not love him any longer._

* * *

They'd end up loving you too

* * *

_

Scott stretched as he reached up to get to one of the high shelves to fetch down something his mom had asked him for, looking around he could see Virgil had gotten his homework out and started on it, setting himself up on the large dinner table, Gordon and Alan, who had woken up a short while ago, were sat together watching tv but there was no sign of John.

"I'm just going to go upstairs mom" Scott said with a small smile and headed off upstairs to check John's room. He knew that John had a science fair after school today but he was busy with his soccer match resulting in him unable to go and support his brother.

Reaching his room, he knocked softly and waited for a response. When he did not recieve one, he knocked again before opening the door and looked into the room. "John?" Scott called and moved into the room to see that there were signs of John being there recently as the first prize science project was sat up on the bookshelf with the ribbon attached while on his desk was his homework waiting to be done.

_

* * *

All those same people who scold you

* * *

_

Looking up as he came free of the small forest that was on the other side of the hill, John could see that it was clouding over, blocking his sight to the stars. Shrugging it off and moved his telescope so it was tucked inside his jacket allowing him to put his hands in his pockets, he continued onward to his unknown destination.

Unknown to John, the clouds that had covered the skies while he had carefully navigated through the small forest were actually storm clouds building up ready to let loose its hold of rain onto the dry ground below.

_

* * *

What they'd give just for

* * *

_

Jeff sighed as he opened the door to the house and shrugged his jacket off. Closing the door behind him he was welcomed by Gordon and Alan running from the living room, almost crashing into their father.

"Woah boys! Let me get into the door!" He said with a laugh as he hanged his jacket and placed his keys on the table.

Lucille came out from the kitchen wiping her hands on the tea towel she was carrying. "They're just glad to see you home" She said with a smile.

"I know, but this is hard for all of us at the moment" Jeff said as he scooped Alan up. "And you're getting too heavy for this" He added with a smile before ruffling Gordon's hair.

"It will get better" Lucille said with a kiss to his cheek.

"I know it will, where are the others? It's starting to rain out there" Jeff said with a small groan as he moved his youngest son back on the ground.

"Virgil is at the table doing his homework, Scott's disappeared upstairs and think John is up there doing his homework" Lucille informed her husband.

"He's not here" Scott's voice called as he came down the stairs slowly. As he came into view, he held the first prize science fair project.

Lucille saw the blue ribbon attached to the model and realised that the science fair was that afternoon while she had been out with Alan. "Oh no... has anyone seen John today?" She asked as she seen him the previous night and at breakfast that morning.

"No... usually we meet up for lunch but I had a few things to do, and Virgil had to talk to his teacher" Scott said as he gently put down the small display down on the hallway table. Sighing he turned around and ran back up the stairs.

Lucille followed her eldest son up with Jeff following close behind her. They both headed up towards John's room, Scott was there near the bed looking around for something out of place.

_

* * *

The right to hold you

* * *

_

The rain that had started off like a light drizzle but then had progressed into heavy showers with light rain in between. Only dressed in his light summer jacket, not bothering to get his other clothes back out of his rucksack knowing that they would have been soaked through in a matter of seconds.

Coughing and shivering slightly, John tried to hide down in his jacket seeking warmth that was simply not there any longer. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked up to the dark sky as it continued to rain, the wind blowing against him, sighed and continued on his unknown journey.

_

* * *

From your head to your toes

* * *

_

Jeff, Lucille and Scott looked around John's room for something, anything that seemed out of place or missing. John had organised his room so well that this should be a easy thing for them to do but it wasn't as easy as they first hoped.

Jeff closed the cupboard doors as Scott climbed out from under the bed, Lucille was searching the desk and shelves. "I think I know what's missing..." She muttered as she looked at the empty shelf.

Jeff and Scott looked up and saw what Lucille was looking at, "His telescope's missing..." Scott said in a quiet voice as he joined his mother.

_

* * *

You're not much, goodness knows

* * *

_

Having dug out his drier layers, John used one of the spare jumpers as a small blanket while he had changed out of his wet clothes into the other spare layers hoping that it would give him some warmth.

John continued to shiver and could feel the draft coming from the log like poles that made up the medium sized hut that he was hiding in away from the storm.

Coughing slightly he huddled down into the jumper and tried to get some sleep while he waited for the storm to fade.

* * *

_But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

* * *

_

To be continued...

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

Someone

_

* * *

Be brave, little one

* * *

_

The rain continued to fall around the playground that was empty, the swings rocked in the stormy winds, which howled all through the climbing areas and whipped around the large adventure castle area.

Inside one of the towers huddled a young blonde teenage boy, he was burried amongst one of his favourite jumpers seeking warmth from it. He was cold, wet and feeling misrable with an occasional cough shaking his small body.

_

* * *

Make a wish for each sad little tear

* * *

_

Jeff paced back and forth in front of the large dining table, sat at the table was the rest of the family. Scott and Virgil was sat next together, Alan and Gordon was sat at the other end while next to Virgil was a empty chair. At either end of the rectangular table was a chair, these chairs belonged to Jeff and the one belonging to Lucille was occupied by Lucille herself.

Lucille watched Jeff pace, he was upset and angry, angry at himself. Everyone was silent, all watching each other to see who would speak first.

A few silent moments past until, "I'm going to go and look for him" Scott said as he pushed away from the table and rose off his chair before heading to the main door.

Virgil heard the front door slam before the sound of the motorbike revved up and faded, "We should go too..." He said and heard the rain lash at the windows in the kitchen.

Lucille heard the rain too, "We are" She said and stood up away from the table. Seeing that Jeff had disappeared without hearing the plan, she sighed and instructed her remaining sons. "I need you all to change into your waterproof coats and thick layers" She said looking at Gordon and Virgil knowing that Alan will be staying with her.

"Scott has probably gone off to search the normal places where he thinks John would have gone to so that leaves us with the school, library and the small 24 hour cafes that is around" Lucille said knowing that Scott would have gone to search the best hills for stargazing.

_

* * *

Hold your head up, though no one is near

* * *

_

The rain was slowing down and the dark clouds breaking up to reveal the nightsky above them, though the air was still cold and crisp from the storm's onslaught. It left all of the surfaces soaked and sparkling in either the moonlight or the artificial light that covered the streets through the town.

The puddles formed in all shallow grooves hidden in the ground the trees bare of all leaves held no water aside on their branches adding a more spooky effect as the wind howled through them. The swings creaked in the eerie wind, which travelled through the climbing areas, squeezing through the logs adding to the draft.

The young blonde boy coughed more violently and looking up, his tear streaken face was red and hot with a temperature. Looking out of the entrance to the hut he could see the moonlight fighting through the clouds as they continued to break apart, spent of their rain.

Coughing slightly, his throat hoarse he rose up shakily onto his feet and leaned against the side of the small hut. Looking around, John shivered before starting to climb out of the hut in slow movements being careful when his head started spinning.

_

* * *

Someone's waiting for you

* * *

_

The motorbike reved up and moved in and out of the light traffic, some motorists beeped against being taken over so dangerously.

The driver turned his head back to look at the passing cars for a few seconds before turning and focusing back on his driving.

Having already stopped at one or two closeby cafes and saw that the library had closed over three hours ago. He tried to figure out where to search next, _Where are you bro?_ He thought to himself as he turned right and towards the distant hill on the outskirts of the town.

_

* * *

Don't cry, little one

* * *

_

Lucille ran back into the car where Jeff, Gordon and Alan waited, they were checking all ways John could have left the town. They had checked the taxi firm and now the bus depo, sighing she got back in the car.

"No luck?" Jeff asked as Lucille the door and did her seatbelt back up. "None... where has Virgil gone?" She asked seeing that only Gordon and Alan were in the car.

"We went try some areas he thinks he could have gone..." Jeff muttered as he started the engine back up and checked the road to see if it was clear before pulling out.

"Has Scott got in touch?" Lucille asked hoping that her eldest son had some luck in finding John.

"Scott called a few minutes ago saying that he had tried the library and the normal cafes that John normally went, no luck" Gordon chirpt in as he had spoken to Scott himself.

"Did he say where he was going next?" Jeff asked as he was on thought when Scott called.

"He is going to search the hills where the best areas of star gazing is" Gordon said remembering the call a btit better though his brother did sound rushed.

"We still have the train station" Lucille said and Jeff turned the car in the direction of the train station.

_

* * *

There'll be a smile where a frown used to be

* * *

_

Stiffling the cough, John sat down on the bus stop beach to rest from his walk from the park to where he was now near the town center.

Hearing the traffic behind him going past on the road that weaved all around the town. Groaning in the soreness of his body and aware of the lightness in his head, he got back up on his feet and headed towards the busy street to try and find a way out of the town.

_

* * *

You'll be part of the love that you see

* * *

_

Scott pulled over and switched his engine off before removing his helmet. The rain had started again, and like before it had appeared out of nowhere, sighing he climbed off his dark blue bike and moved up the hill to see if John was there. _John please be here _He thought as he half ran up the hill to find nothing but the muddy puddles that had formed.

"John? Where are you bro?" Scott yelled and listened out for any kind of reponse.

Listening and hoping for some response, Scott waited silently before calling again. "Johnny!" He called sounding more desperate.

Silence continued, his vision clouded over with unshed tears before looking around to see where his bother could have moved to from this hillside.

_

* * *

Someone's waiting for you

* * *

_

Virgil entered the wooden play area and looked around the sogen equipment. Carefully he climbed up into the large castle like structure hoping that his brother was inside.

Peeking inside the first tower, it was empty, being careful because it was soaked from the storms. Virgil climbed around to the other tower with hope that John would be here.

Each time Virgil felt low or left out from their busy family, John would see it and take him to this same park just to play and act like the children or to talk about whatever was troubling his brother. Smiling slightly Virgil knew that was John all over, more worried about what troubled his brothers rather than himself.

"John?" Virgil called as he entered the tower's doorway to fnd a damp rucksack. Climbing into the tower he checked the rucksack and saw it contained damp clothes, reaching into his pocket he called his mom's cell phone.

_

* * *

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket

* * *

_

John's cough had gotten worse as he walked through the town, looking up to where he heard a car go by to see a happy family of four talking as the father drove the car.

Sniffing, he rubbed his blocked nose and carried on walking through the town.

_

* * *

And you're sure to see the light

* * *

_

"Ok Virgil, calm down honey, we will be there soon" Lucille said trying to calm her third son down.

"We'll come and get you, just stay put!" She said and hanged up. Whistling loudly, she got the attention of Jeff and Gordon who were looking around on platforms two and three while Alan and herself searched platform one.

Jeff and Gordon ran over down the stairs to the underground passage that led back to the first platform. Breathless they joined Lucille and Alan.

"Virgil just called, he found John's rucksack at the adventure play area enar the apple groove" Lucille said, holding Alan's hand.

"We better get over there, call Scott and let him know" Jeff said and led the way out of the train station.

_

* * *

Soon there'll be joy and happiness

* * *

_

Scott got back on his bike and followed the now muddy track that led throught the small forest at the bottom of the hill and kept an eye out for his brother.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his jacket chest pocket, he stopped the bike and took his helmet off before digging out his ringing cell phone. "Scott here" He answered.

"Virgil has found John's rucksack at the adventure play area, we're heading there now... have you had any luck?" Lucille's voice asked.

"None... did you say the adventure play area?" Scott asked as he sat on his bike, the helmet resting in his free hand.

"Yes, why? We thought you were searching the hills" Lucille said, voices were heard in the background.

"The track that I'm on comes out at that park... I'm going to try somewhere else" Scott said, hanged up and put his phone away before turning his bike around to the nearest road.

_

* * *

And your little world will be bright

* * *

_

John sat down in the town center's park, he found a dry bench in the bandstand to rest on.

He felt awful, his head felt stuffed full of cotton wool, any lights that came in contact with him just made his hurt even more. His throat was sore, this had been made worse because of his cough. His nose was blocked up and a sneeze occasionally wracked his small body.

It wasn't the illness from being cut out in the rain that made him feel miserable, it was that he knew that his family didn't love him or noticed that if he was even missing.

_

* * *

Have faith, little one

* * *

_

Virgil had grabbed all of the clothes he found in the tower and stuffed them into the rucksack before climbing out of the tower and waited for his parents and brothers to show up.

He was surprised to hear a motorbike come from the small forest, it leapt out and headed towards the main road leading into town. _Good luck Scott_ Virgil thought as he watched the bike vanish into the town.

A few minutes later Virgil was dazed by a pair of headlights from a vehicle appear from the opposite direction that the bike disappeared to.

Lucille opened the door after releasing her seat belt and jumped out of the car and looked around for her third son. "Virgil honey?" She called.

"I'm here mom, think saw Scott a few minutes ago but the bike was going too fast for me to see" Virgil waved as he walked over to the car and joined his mother.

"He was checking the hills near here, come on, we better keep searching" Lucille sighed and climbed back into the car. Virgil nodded and got into the large car himself.

The car was big enough for all five brothers and Lucille, it resembled a people carrier, only slightly smaller as the last seat had been folded away to increase the boot size.

_

* * *

Till your hopes and your wishes come true

* * *

_

Scott had changed his mind and decided to follow the track through the forest, and into the park. He looked more closely when he was a figure holding a rucksack but sighed whenhe saw that it was Virgil.

Increasing his speed, he joined the main road and tried to figure out where to search next as he continued to weave in and out of the decreasing traffic.

_

* * *

You must try to be brave, little one

* * *

_

If anyone looked inside the weather beaten bandstand, they would see a young blonde boy curled up with his legs pulled close against his chest.

After a few short minutes that he had climbed into the stand, John had pressed his back against the side, pulled himself into a tight ball before falling asleep, though he continued to shiver with his skin hot to the touch through the damp clothing.

John was so deep asleep that he didn't hear the screeching of wheels as the brakes were slammed on and changed direction rapidly.

The vehicle in question was a blue motorbike, who's driver came up with a sudden idea to check the bandstands that were now abandoned during the winter months.

Stopping the bike and jumping off it, the driver looked around the dark stand before tearing off his helemt and rushed over to the shivering blonde boy.

"John? Can you hear me?" Scott asked as he tried to wake his younger brother up.

_

* * *

Someone's waiting to love you

* * *

_To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

You'll be in my heart

A/N: Hey sorry this has taken so long to write but it has been a little difficult in starting this one with so many options and yet too little at the same time.

The songs have all come from Disney films, the first chapter's song _Baby Mine_ was from Dumbo, the second chapter's song _Someone's waiting for you_ was from The Rescuers and this chapter's song _You'll be in my heart_ from Tarzan.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

The Tracy family all sat around the table nursing hot drinks, hot chocolates for the four boys and coffees for the two parents. They waited in silence for the doctor to come from upstairs, and checking John hoping that he was alright.

Scott had found him in the town park with a temperature, he was tucked up in the bandstand when his elder brother found him. Scott had called Lucille immediately to say where they were, he had then taken off his jacket and wrapt it around his brother and waited for their parents to arrive.

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

Doctor Hollis climbed down the stairs, he had just finished checking out the second born son that was found somewhere in town after the storm had hit the town.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he found the father of the five sons, Jefferson Tracy holding a cup of coffee and watched the doctor climb down the stairs.

"How is he?" Jeff asked before sipping some of his coffee.

"Give him plenty of fluids and make sure he gets some rest, and your son will be fine" Doctor Hollis said as he put his black case down and got his coat on.

Lucille came out of the kitchen with her other sons following, "How is John? Is he ok?" She asked as Alan grabbed her hand.

"Your son has a mild flu, its nothing too serious... just like I said to your husband, just make sure that he gets plenty of rest, lots to drink and he should be fine" The doctor said as he finished doing his coat up.

"Thank you Doctor, sorry for calling you out like this" Lucille said as Scott showed his brothers upstairs to their rooms.

"Its ok we'll keep in touch, just remember that I'm only a call away" Doctor Hollis said before being shown out by Jeff.

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

Having got his brothers into their rooms with their promises that they would get ready for bed due to the lateness and that they had school the next day, Scott finally got the chance to check on John.

Stepping silently he winced feeling like he had just walked into a sauna from where Lucille had turned up the heating in John's room. Scott sighed and moved through John's small but neatly organised room towards the bed.

John was deeply burried amongst the large bundle of blankets, the only sign of him being in bed was his body outline barely amongst the blankets.

"John? Are you awake?" Scott called softly as he bend down near the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to talk Scott" The muffled reply was followed by a cough.

"I just want to help" Scott said trying to find a opening in the cocoon of blankets.

"I don't need this, you don't love me... you probably didn't even notice I was gone" Was the muffled reply followed by the blankets shuddering.

"Oh Johnny is that what you think? Just because that it seems that we're too busy to notice you that we don't?" Scott said and rested a hand on what he guessed was John's shoulder.

"Mom was upset to realise that she forgot about your science fair, I would have come, you know I would if no one else could make it" He carried on only caring about his brother.

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Lucille sighed as she finished cleaning the kitchen and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked moving his wife around to face him.

"Just worried, I know that John would go off stargazing whenever he is upset though he would do his best to hide it... but to runaway?" Lucille said as she dried her hands.

Jeff sighed and pulled Lucille into a embrace, "Its ok now, he's here home and safe... it is hard for us at teh moment with me busy at work and you trying to keep the house running by yourself" He said as he rocked his wife soothingly in his arms.

Lucille felt warm and secure in her husband's arms, "I know, we will get through this" She said moving out of Jeff's arms, kissed him on the cheek before moving out of the kitchen.

"Are you going to check on the boys?" Jeff asked as he followed.

"Yes, but knowing Scott, he would have them in bed already" Lucille said with a smile thinking that if she didn't have Scott then the family would be a mess.

Jeff nodded and followed Lucille along the corridor to the bedrooms.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

John moved out of the cocoon he had created from the mass of blankets, his eyes red and sore as well as his nose. His cheeks were flushed from signs of a temperature but he continued to shiver as if he didn't feel the heat.

Scott could see that this time John had caught the flu badly but he was also depressed, he moved up and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know that is true" He said with a slight smile.

John nodded a little and sniffed using one of the blankets to wipe the tears forming at his eyes.

Scott inwardly sighed and pulled his brother into a hug, "Its ok John, we will always be there for you... no matter what" He said as he soothed his brother closest by age.

John cried silently into his brother's t-shirt feeling foolish for thinking that his family didn't love him, he also felt low from being caught out in the storm that had been predicted that morning on the news.

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

Lucille closed the door silently to Virgil's room as Jeff tucked Gordon in and wished him good night.

Together they quietly opened the door to John's room to find Scott on John's bed with a sleeping John in his arms.

"Scott?" Lucille asked quietly but stayed in the doorway with Jeff.

Scott was fast asleep, when he heard voices he just held his brother tighter.

Jeff smiled and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Leave him be" He whispered and led Lucille out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Lucille asked as she was led to their room.

"I'm sure, Scott has always been there for his brothers and we will do the same" Jeff said and pulled Lucille into a hug as they entered the room.

__

This bond between us

_can't be broken_

_Breakfast, the next morning. _

Lucille and Jeff worked around each other as toast was cooked, coffee was made and orange juice was squeezed.

Around the table was three out of four of their sons all looking worn out and worried as they quietly munched on their chosen cereal.

Jeff moved to sit down with the morning paper folded next to him so he could read it while having his own breakfast, a steaming mug of coffee sat nearby while Lucille came in with the large rack of toast and a jug of orange juice.

"Are you all ready for school? I don't need you to be late now" Lucille said with a smile as she poured a glass of orange juice for Alan who slowly munched on a piece of plain toast.

"W...will John be ok?" Virgil asked as he buttered his own toast slowly.

Lucille glanced over at Jeff, who looked up from reading his paper and looked up at the ceiling before going back to his paper.

"I'm sure he will be fine, you heard the doctor... there is nothing but rest can cure" She said with a smile as she sat down at the table.

__

I will be here

_Don't you cry_

John coughed fighting against the tickle in his throat, waking his brother up with a jump.

"Hey John, just lean back ok?" Scott said as John tried to bend over double as he continued to cough but was help upright to help with his breathing.

Soon the coughing fit passed leaving John breathless and his throat hoarse. Scott released his brother's shoulders and reach over for the glass of water from the bedside table.

John looked up and reached for the glass to take a sip, but as he grasped the glass it shook in his hands so Scott kept a hand on the glass to steady it.

A knock on the door made both brothers look up, "Come in" Scott called as John pushed the drink away so that it could be put back on the table.

Lucille opened the door and peeked around it, "Just wanting to see if you all awake" She said with a smile.

With the bedroom door open, the smell of breakfast wavered through. This caused the sounds of rumbling stomachs to come from both of the boys.

"Sounds like you're hungry, I suggest Scott that you should go and get ready for school while I go and get John some breakfast as he's not allowed to leave his bed" Lucille said in her stern mother tone.

John flinched and dived under the covers as Scott freed himself and headed out of John's bedroom, down the hall to his own room.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

Having been allowed to be downstairs, as long as he promised to stay in the lounge and not move, John was glad to be out of his room but under the nest of blankets his mom had placed upon him. He could feel the top of his pyjamas sticking to his back from the sweat his fever produced but was actually feeling cold himself.

If John listened closely, he could hear his mom moving around the kitchen cleaning up after her husband and other sons as they had all left for school, Jeff doing the school run instead of Lucille so she could stay and keep an eye on John while getting the housework done.

But this caused him to be a burden on his very busy mother, or at least that was how he felt. Sighing deeply, he just pushed himself deeper under the blankets and tried to get some sleep if the dull throbing coming from his blocked up nose would allow him.

Lucille looked out from the kitchen to see John had disappeared back under the blankets, shaking her head she had tried previous times that John had fallen ill, and done just that, to try and stop the habit but according to Jeff she did the same when she fell ill.

Disappearing back into the kitchen, Lucille retrieved a glass of water and the flu medicine that the doctor had said would help to make John better quicker. Checking to see if the spoon was still in there, she moved back into the lounge and leaned down, placing the glass of water and the medicine on the table just in front of the couch John was led on.

"John, honey.. are you awake?" She asked quietly and was greeted by a pair of tired blue eyes looking out from under the blankets. "Come on, I'll give you some medicine.. it will help" She said as she reached behind her for the medicine.

John inwardly sighed and moved to sit up gently being careful not to cause the dizzy spell he had earlier, soon he was upright and leaning against the mix of cusions and pillows.

Lucille smiled softly and burshed the hair covering his eyes away gently, she could feel the heat coming up off her son's face. "It will be ok, you'll see" Lucille said with a soft but firm voice as she opened the medicine bottle.

John sniffed and rubbed his eyes to brush away the tears that were forming.

Noticing the movement Lucille frowned, "John?" She asked looking up and saw that he was starting to cry. Placing the bottle back on the table and moved closer to the couch where John laid. "Hey, its ok" Lucille said in a hushed tone and pulled him into a small hug.

John wrapt his own arms around his mom, feeling the tears come freely and get absorbed by her sweatshirt she was wearing.

__

From this day on

_Now and forever more_

Having seen that he had cried himself back to sleep, Lucille gently and slowly moved John back to lay on the pillows and couch instead of leaning against her. Once that was done, she rose carefully back to her feet before tucking her son back into the nest of blankets that was helping keeping him warm during his sleep.

Smiling and sighing softly, Lucille collected the bottle of medicine and went back into the kitchen to start work on the evening meal once everyone had arrived back from school or, in Jeff's case, work.

Lucille lost herself in thought as she busied herself around the kitchen,remembering seeing how much suffering John had gone under, not only because he was ill but because of that he had run away in the first place. She didn't realise that he felt that left out, just because he wasn't into the sports side of the world like most of his other brothers even his father but because he was the only one in the family that was the most quiet. Unlike Virgil, Gordon and Alan, he didn't call out and beg for attention or unlike Scott who would lend her a hand to getting the boys either ready for school or to bed, or to just to spend time with them.

Thinking about it now, she had rarely seen John play with his brothers like Scott would, where ever they played there would be a chance that John would be close by but keeping a distance away from the action. Instead of doing what normal boys did, he would be somewhere closeby with his nose in a book or something similar. Even with encouragement, it took a lot to have John become involved in the games feeling that he had to join in with their games instead of them joining his favourite activities.

Once they visited the observatory between their home and the next town, the others found some of it boring while John felt that he was in heaven. He whispered that he could spend days just walking around it or the museum that was set up or just by asking the scientists questions, once she had heard him say that he wanted to be a astronaut when he had left school then college.

But each boy had a fantasy like John's, Scott was fasinated by fast jets, Virgil was into construction or into music and art just like Lucille was, Gordon was a fish out of water and loved everything about the ocean and Alan, though being young, was into fast cars and was always, when he had a chance, watch the races that took place on the television.

Keeping up with the boys, Jeff was busy at work in setting up his own business empire, which was slowly growing, after leaving NASA he had used the knowledge and experience to start creating space craft like technology, and sell it to anyone that was interested. This had grown but still meant that most of his time was spent in meetings and long hours away from his family.

Lucille sighed finishing cooking the parts of the meal, checking the clock above the main counter seeing that there was still a hour before the rest of the family arrived back at home.

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

"Ok boys, we're home... now remember that he might be asleep so take it easy going in" Jeff said to his four sons as he parked up the family car instead of his own.

"We will Dad" The boys chorsed as they climbed out of the car one by one before heading to their house, opening the door and walking in gently.

The smell of their supper was in the air and the sounds of their mom busy in the kitchen, looking around Scott could see that the place had been cleaned like it always was during the day and headed into the lounge to be greeted by John sat upright on the couch looking a little flushed in the face with one of his books propped up against his legs.

His other brothers had disappeared upstairs to either get changed out of their sports clothes or to drop off their bags and homework.

"Hey John" He spoke quietly, putting his bag down by the armchair nearby and moved closer to his brother.

"Hi Scott" John said hoarsely, he was feeling a little better since his sleep but still felt rough and sore in the throat, the temperature wasn't that much better but he wasn't as hot as he was.

"I told your teachers that you've caught the flu... I know that Mom would have called the school but thought its better that I did" Scott said as he sat down in the armchair and could see that there were signs of tiredness in his brother.

"I'm fine Scott, you really didn't need to do that but thanks" John said as he placed his bookmark in his book before closing it.

Scott shook his head, "It's fine John, I'm just glad that you're ok..." He said with a smile and remembered how he found John compared to how he looked now.

Moving upright slowly, John made himself more comfortable on the pillows from his bed and the couch's cusions. "I'm sorry for causing you the trouble..." He said quietly before coughing.

"No John, I'm sorry... I should have seen that you were being left out, I'm your big brother, its my job to make sure that you're happy" Scott said reaching forward for the glass of water that rested on the table and handed it over to John. "I should have seen that you were unhappy and done something about it instead of trying to make sure that everyone else was ok... not let it get that bad that..." He stopped and rubbed his face.

John took a sip of the water, soothing his throat. "That I runaway...I..it didn't start like that, I just wanted to clear my head you know... but seeing that everyone didn't notice me then I just felt that I didn't belong" He muttered as he looked into the glass and sniffed.

Scott looked up, unshed tears shone his blue eyes. "Oh John, we do notice that you're there but you know how crazy it can be..." He said as he moved over and sat next to John, being careful not to sit on his feet.

John nodded, keeping his head low and a tight hold on the glass so not to spill its contents.

"Apart from Gordon, I was the first one to check to see if you were in your room as you're usually the first one back here... when you weren't there I was worried" Scott said looking down too. "I saw your science fair project and realised that you had been here, I did hear about your science fair from the guys and knew that you would win it... I tried to explain to the coach that I wanted just ten minutes at the beginning of practise to go and see you" He carried on remembering talking to his coach but the coach of the soccer team was a stubborn middle aged man that only cared for the game.

"You tried?" John's voice asked sounding more cracked and hoarse.

"Yes I did but you've met my coach... besides I could always ask you to show me your project, I'm not much of a fan of space but the way you tell it makes it sound more exciting than Ms Fink anyday" Scott said looking up with a smile knowing that one thing John and himself had in common was that they had the same science teacher.

John looked up with a smile, "Ms Fink thinks that space is just some sort of science, but I believe that its not just that but one big adventure for the whole of mankind to explore" He said placing the glass back on the table next to his book.

Scott smiled a little more, "I knew you would say that, the way that I've seen you help us with our homework when it came to the solar system or when you're working on a small project, or just working on adjusting your telescope, I can tell that one day you will be a great astronaut like Dad was" He said hearing the noise coming from the kitchen realising that everyone was getting ready for their supper.

John sniffed slightly, "Do you really think that?" He asked with a slight cough.

"I do and you know that I will always be there to help you if I can, though how you can read and keep track with some of this stuff still confuses me" Scott said and that earned a laugh from his brother, hearing this, even though it was a little cracked and ended with a cough, made him happy.

"I think everyone is getting ready for supper in there" John said once he caught his breath.

"Are you going to join us? Or do you want me to fetch you a plate and we can eat together in here? I'm sure Mom will allow it" Scott asked hearing the noise increase slightly in the kitchen.

John thought for a moment and feeling that he could barely sit up without the support of the pillows and cusions behind him, he thought that it would be best that he would have a plate. "Think eating in here is best" He said as he gently reached forward for his glass again.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Scott said as he got up onto his feet and disappeared into the kitchen.

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Later that night_

Scott and John was sat in the large window frame in John's room with the telescope between them, it was a clear night and the only light came from a small lamp John had setted up on the floor next to his bed.

"Can you see it? We're so lucky that the night is this clear and that there isn't too much pollution clogging up the sky" John said as he adjusted the telescope slightly as Scott looked through it.

"It is beautiful John, I just can't believe how graceful it looks" Scott said moving away and allowed John to look through.

"I know but meteor showers are the best... though would love to see a supernova one day, but this telescope isn't powerful enough... but then there is suppose to be a lunar eclipse coming up soon" John said as he watched the comet pass gracefully across the sky, its tail shining brightly behind it.

He knew that comets were just balls of ice and rock while its tail was made up of any of the ice that broke free off it, but still it was beautiful to see it pass by.

Scott laughed quietly, "Hey calm down bro, maybe you should get to bed... I'll pick up your magazine on the way home tomorrow" He said realising that his brother was hinting about the astronaut journal that he collected was due out tomorrow.

"Thanks Scott, though thought Dad was picking you all up again tomorrow" John asked and coughed slightly. A few hours after their supper, his Mom had given him his medicine and made his throat feel a little better.

"Well I was able to fix my bike back up while you were asleep after supper, so I'm taking that to school tomorrow and I haven't got soccer practise" Scott explained as his bike did suffer some damage from the shortcut he took through the woods while searching for John.

"Oh right... I think I better get to bed" John said as he put his telescope away in its case.

"Ok John, I better go too... it is getting late" Scott half yawned and stretched as he rose up out of the window still.

John climbed over into his bed and under the covers, "Scott..." He muttered as he watched his brother cross the small room.

"Yeah bro?" Scott asked stopping in the doorway.

"Thanks" John said in the same quiet tone before switching off the lamp and closed his eyes.

"Welcome, just glad you're safe... night Johnny" Scott said in the quiet tone before closing the door to John's room.

_Always_

_Fin_


End file.
